


Rest now warrior

by hedxnist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedxnist/pseuds/hedxnist
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Rest now warrior

The night was heavy like a large blanket over the city of new york, the symbol of hope and peace dressed down to plain black clothes and a mask stood hunched over outside the SHIELD building away from cameras and exit doors, he didn’t want to be spotted, not by anyone, even if they wouldn’t know it was him, he’d be taken in for questioning and promptly arrested. Steve was waiting on Coulson, one of the only people at SHIELD he still trusted, and he’d proved that trust was not misplaced countless times to the point he was now Steve’s personal boss, handing him cases the agent was sure SHIELD wouldn't miss.

Which is why he was walking towards Steve shivering in his thin blazer, file in hand, holding it out to him shakily, the taller male gently took it from his hands with a soft ‘thank you’ before tucking it into his coat, he’d gone past caring what the mission was or entailed, he’d do anything to keep helping this city.

After a quick briefing on the case and a short catch up of the goings on at SHIELD the two parted ways, Steve sliding into the seat of his bike, looking up at the building he once called home before racing off into the night.

He’d gotten home in no time, unlocked his apartment door and strode into the sound of arguments over the remote, Bucky and Sam having a row over what channel they should watch as per usual. The blonde wandered quietly to his room and shut the door, the others not even aware he’d left in the first place, he was going to do this one alone.

Steve got out his civilian clothes and grabbed his suit, boots, gloves and shield, kindly given back to him by another agent at SHIELD, once he was ready he combed back his now longish hair and groomed his beard slightly, he walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple before leaving, again without the others noticing.

Steve went to a local park to sit and eat his apple while he read over the case file and thought about Coulson’s briefing, he’d head out in the morning, he preferred the night but dawn was breaking and he didn’t want to waste any time.

Morning came and as he was up bright and early, Thor strode into Coulson’s office with a bright grin, his hair was shorter now, but not as short as he’d once had it, slamming his hands down on the man's desk he chuckled softly. 

“Good Morrow. I believe my friend helped me put in a request for a certain case?”

Thor was another one of the agents that Steve still trusted, and Coulson knew this, so sharing information about the super soldier with Thor was a regular, the god like to keep tabs on him, make sure he’s doing well, some may look at that and think he’s simply being friendly but the bond the two shared went deeper than that even of neither knew or acknowledged it.

“yeah I see the request here but Steve’s working that one, I handed it off to him last night.”

Thor’s smile faltered as his voice lowered a few octaves, there was a reason Thor had asked for that case, because he knew who it was and knew their power, he’d wanted it because he knew not even genetically enhanced humans could take them on.

“What.”

“I uh- I said S-Steve’s working on it?”

The smile was gone now, Steve was in danger and he knew that, he huffed and got up, no goodbye, nothing, simply turning and walking out quite hurriedly, as he headed for the exit Clint tried to get him to stop, he wasn't sure why the god was leaving as soon as he’d got that but he was simply pushed aside, once out Thor called mijolnir into his hand and was off, he had to save him, it wasn’t safe.

Unfortunately, Steve was learning that the hard way, it had seemed simple enough, though that may of been down to the lack of info on the suspect, but it had been hours and the super soldier had managed to only just cut his cheek with his shield, whilst he on the other hand had been tossed into walls, slammed to the floor and into various objects surrounding them.

Cursing softly he got shakily to his feet and grabbed his shield, looking up at the man in front of him, but he heard a whizzing sound nearby and it distracted him, long enough to be impaled for lack of a better word on what looked like a spear, but it was like nothing Steve had ever seen, the man let go as soon as Thor landed in front of Steve, his stance was protective, his eyes electrified as well as the rest of his body.

Steve watched with laboured breathing as Thor went toe to toe with this creature, he knew not to remove the spear, lest he create more damage to his internal organs and thus making his predicament a bigger problem. Thor fought for minutes, and soon enough the man was unconscious being transported by police to SHIELD for containment, EMT’s were hours away, and Steve was loosing blood, fast.

Thor rushed to his side and cradled his head as he gently pulled him into his lap, he had no idea what to do, the panic was evident is his face as Steve breathing became hoarse and shallow, he didn’t make it in time, Thor wasn’t quick enough, and he will never forgive himself for that.

“Hold on Steve, help is coming, just stay with me.”

Steve shook his head, blood spilling from his lips now as it filled his lungs and throat, he knew he was dying, but the hope Thor had? he couldn’t take that from him, to see sadness in those blue eyes? he couldn’t do that. Steve had been hesitant about his feelings for the man, a lot of, I don’t deserve a god, is it even ok to think of him like that? and, does he even see me that way. He’d hidden it, pushed it down, but he was a man who never wanted to die with regrets, and he had none, but if he died without telling him? he would have one.

His dust covered and bloody hand moved shakily to rest on the man's cheek, he felt him tense under the touch but leaned into it after only a few seconds, maybe he had been wrong this whole time? Maybe … there was a chance. Thor’s hand moved to rest on top of his, thats what did it, the tears started streaming down Steve’s face, they didn’t have to say a word to each other, not a damn syllable, the look and that small gesture spoke a thousand.

But the pain of knowing he was going to die without getting to be with him, to love him or to hold him, was crushing, his hurt more the the spear protruding from his abdomen, so the tears fell down his cheeks, tears from Thor trickled down his hand gently, they’d only just really found each other and they were going to lose each other, there was silence from all the bystanders as they watched this with bated breaths, soon enough the god broke the silence, as Steve’s skin grew pale, and the usual warmth started to cool gradually.

“Rest now warrior, we will meet again in the halls of Vahöl. Dont keep me waiting.”

a pained smile on cracked lips.

“....wouldn’t dream of it.”

His body went limp, a small exhale of air as his ocean blue eyes became dull and lifeless, gripping the hilt of the spear, Thor ripped it from him, but only so he could pull Steve into his arms and cradle him close, head buried in his neck as he sobbed silently against his skin.


End file.
